entityfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunt
Haunt (formerly known as Haunt: The Real Slender Game) is a freeware adventure/horror game inspired by Parsec Production's Slender: The Eight Pages. According to ParanormalDev, the creators of the game, the first episode of their new game called Haunted Memories ''will be a remake of ''Haunt. Contents http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Haunt# hide#Development #Synopsis ##Differences from Established Slender Man Lore #Gameplay ##New Features #Reception #Trivia #External Links Development http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Haunt_TheRealSlenderGame_trailerHaunt TheRealSlenderGame trailer(02:02) 5,674 viewsThe official trailer for HauntAdded by Radical Edward2The game follows the basic premise of the original Slender: The Eight Pages game but adds a vast number of new elements including a written story, graphics overhaul, NPCs, difficulty settings, etc. The primary goal of the project is to prove that games can be made independently and be free to play while still playing as well as a commercially released game title. Synopsis An unnamed male character comes across an abandoned pickup truck outside the fenced off Green Park in Poland. The truck's origins are unknown, but the portfolio the character finds on top of the truck belongs to a Nazi scientific project known as Project: HAUNT. Out of curiosity, the unnamed male ventures into the park to investigate the whereabouts of the organization's members and their discoveries by collecting a set of ten documents and photographs as well as keys to locked off locations within the park's grounds. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130404025860/theslenderman/images/e/e2/Mark_Slender.jpgMark Slender as seen in the last photo in HauntAdded by Coprus Grindor Differences from Established Slender Man Lore The story of Haunt is different from the original Slender Man mythos and story. By reading the scraps of paper found in the game (if the player has the chance to do it, since standing still for too long will allow Mark Slender to kill you), the player discovers that the Project: HAUNT members caught a group of periodists that were in the building area. Mark Slender (one of the periodists) managed to escape the building and was able to hide in a bunker near the building, but the Waffen SS troops found him and burned him inside the bunker, which failed to instantly kill him but managed to burn his face beyond recognition. The SS then left Mark for dead and the "Mark Slender case" was closed, but the project members began to experience paranoia as well as other symptoms already established by popular Slender Man lore. As this Slender is named and has an established back story, he is completely unrelated to Slender Man except in similarity of appearance. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130617163839/theslenderman/images/f/f7/Haunt1.jpgMark Slender's new model.Added by IgnikaMaskaSee: Mark Slender Gameplay The point of this game is to find 13 scraps of the notes, in which each one has information about what happened. The player will also find the park map billboard in a lot of areas, to find out where they currently are. Seeing Mark Slender would be a huge risk, because, in the game, Slender Man was developed to slide and actually chase and move, which makes it hard for the player to avoid him. Therefore the player must quickly try to run away from the static energy all the time. Currently, the game was made harder because the buildings have been more closed in. For example in the dump factory, the player has to go down a long and narrow staircase with all walls closed. The huge risk of this, is that Slender Man might be at the top of the staircase waiting to kill you, making the game VERY hard to beat. New Features http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121209223955/theslenderman/images/1/14/Portfolio_haunt.jpgA view of the portfolio in-game.Added by Radical Edward2*Portfolio: An item that can be obtained and used to view scraps, keys, and photos found by the player as the game progresses. NOTE: Opening the portfolio obstructs the players vision while in use and does not keep Mark Slender from moving. *Game Save Locations: Game progress can be saved at typewriters found in the park. *Batteries: Can be used to recharge the power of the player's flashlight. *Adjustable Flashlight Intensity: The brightness of the flashlight can be increased/decreased during gameplay. NOTE: Increasing the brightness can drain the battery faster. *NPCs: Can be found in certain areas of the park either to ask the player for help or to harm them. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121209223919/theslenderman/images/b/b0/U_vision_haunt.jpgThe U-Vision tool in use.Added by Radical Edward2*U-Vision: A secondary item used to search for hidden messages and markings on walls (essentially a black-light). The equipment can also be used to see ghosts (orbs, apparitions, etc). It can also be used as a makeshift light source when the flashlight's battery dies. *Extras: The photos collected while playing on Gamer or Paranormal difficulty can be viewed in the Extras menu. *Gameplay Add-On: Can be added to the game after beating the game on Gamer or Paranormal difficulty. *Weather and Time Change: As the game progresses, the weather can change to foggy, rain drizzle/downpour, or clear. When the weather is clear, the time of night can reach the point when it is near impossible to see without a working flashlight. *Hazards: The player can die from falling from high places (i.e. the lookout tower) *Doors: Can be opened or closed or unlocked with keys. *Hands: In v1.1 there are two hands, one holding the flashlight (right) and when you sprint you see the other hand (left) Reception The game has received praise from both gamers and Slender Man fans for its dark atmosphere, story line, and game play aside from the game's minor bugs and glitches which will be fixed in future game patches. However, the decision to make Slender Man into an human instead of a supernatural entity has met some criticism from fans of the already established Slender Man lore. Nevertheless the game was positively received. Trivia *When the player enters Green Park, Mark Slender will appear for a second, and then disappear. A scream of a girl is also heard. **The girl heard screaming upon entering Green Park is supposedly the girl from the original Slender: The Eight Pages game who could quite possibly be Kate from Slender: The Arrival. *In one of the picket fence enclosed fields, there is an old television playing several minutes of the film, Frankenstein. It is also worth noting that Mark can still kill you while you are watching the movie. *When using the U-vision (Ultra vision) light, blue ghosts will appear. They will follow you like Slender Man, except there appear to be a lot of them, and turning off the U-vision will cause them to leave. They are only visible when U-vision is on, though this makes them attack. *Sometimes, the player will (unwillingly) teleport back to a place he has been to before. The man will then say, What! Where am I?!. This occurs more frequently on Paranormal difficulty. *When the player enters the house and turns around, Slender Man will be right behind the door, but will disappear. This explains the 'DON'T LOOK BACK' writing on the wall. *In the newer versions of this game, the man's hands and flashlight can be seen. *When the player reaches the statue of the Mary, the man will say, Guess you won't help me this time. *Unlike the other Slender Man games, Mark actually moves (most notably when the player is looking at him from medium range). *There is a scrap on the Mary Statue. If the player collects it AFTER he collects 10 or more scraps, he will earn a key to the big construction yard in the gray area. **If the player collects it before he collects 10 or more scraps, he won't earn the key (There is no other way to earn the key). *The player can still finish the game without collecting the last scrap. *There are three secret modes in Haunt - Two that are earned after finishing the game and one that is earned upon collecting all of the photos. The HUD mode (finishing the game), which puts a meter to indicate how much power the flashlight has got left as well as adding a time recorder, the B&W (Black and white) mode (finishing the game), which changes the colors of the game to black and white, and the LAMP mode (Collecting all the photos), which replaces the pointy light of the flashlight to a yellow/orange range-light with a radius equal to that of the U-vision. The flashlight model, however, doesn't change. *Mark Slender has been drastically redesigned to look very similar to the original Slender Man, and new environment has been featured called Death Camp.